


Please Don’t Take Me to Your Leader

by Purple_Plums



Category: Transformers: Prime
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Eventual Romance, F/M, Interspecies Relationship(s), Original Character(s) - freeform, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Platonic Relationships, Reader-Insert, Robot/Human Relationships, Romantic Comedy, Romantic Fluff, Romantic Friendship, Size Difference, Slow Burn, Speciesism, reader has a backstory
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-02
Updated: 2020-11-02
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:40:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,984
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27342907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Purple_Plums/pseuds/Purple_Plums
Summary: All you had wanted to do was watch a nice illegal street race, not end up being abducted by a giant – albeit very handsome – robot. You never would have thought in a million years that aliens were actually real but, sadly, the ones you happen to come into contact with want to kill you. All you’re able to utter as you’re tightly held in a large, metallic hand is,“Please don’t take me to your leader.”
Relationships: Knock Out (Transformers)/Reader, Knock Out (Transformers)/You
Comments: 16
Kudos: 59





	Please Don’t Take Me to Your Leader

**Author's Note:**

> I've recently gotten back into _Transformers: Prime_ and I just had to write a fanfiction on one of my favorite characters in the show: Knockout! I'm planning on writing more for the fandom in the future since this show is really nostalgic for me (plus I love Soundwave, so//). 
> 
> This is going to be a pretty slow burn since the Reader's relationship with Knockout is not good, like, _at all_ in the beginning; plus, Knockout does find humans to be extremely repulsive and isn't happy about having to deal with one. Though, she does end up growing on the Cybertronian as time goes on. There is probably going to be more of a platonic vibe between them than romantic, but they will eventually become a couple at some point. 
> 
> Enjoy! ♥
> 
> \---
> 
>  **Warnings for this Chapter:** _Minor Violence, Descriptions of Anxiety/Panic, Brief Mentions of Divorce, Innapropriate Language_

The sound of roaring engines broke the calm silence of the early morning, echoing throughout the canyons that surrounded you. It was roughly about 2:50 a.m. and your body was begging you to just go home and sleep, but here you were… waiting to watch an illegal street race. You watched intently as cars continued to pull up and take their place from your position at the starting line, taking in all of the different models, styles, and colors. There was a Ford Mustang, as there was always at least one, and you had seen a Nissan GT-R make their way into the lineup as well. Though, neither of those were the cars that caught your eye. No – you couldn’t stop looking at the beautiful red-and-gold Aston Martin One-77.

Yes, while a lot of very nice and expensive cars took part in the races you frequented, you never would have expected to see this particular make and model. Why would someone in Jasper, Nevada of all places have a sports car that _costs over a million dollars_? You would have felt self-conscious ogling the car in front of you if you weren’t in the presence of your people, those people being fellow automobile enthusiasts. 

“What ‘cha looking at there? You’re acting like you just found the love of your life.” You turned to the loud voice that echoed from behind you to see Noah, an old friend of yours that often helped in planning these races, smirking at you with a questioning gaze.

“I think I have,” You motioned in the direction of the car and turned around so he could follow your line of sight. You continued speaking, turning your attention back to him with a smirk of your own, “I mean, if cars were sentient, who knows? I wouldn’t be above marrying a vehicle as beautiful as that one.”

He snorted at your comment, walking over and leaning onto the guardrail that separated the racers and spectators. He started talking, voice lowering slightly so it was just barely audible above the roar of the engines, “I heard a rumor about that one,” He paused, taking the time to build up suspense before continuing, “No one has ever seen or even heard the driver talk, but, apparently, they drove someone off the side of a cliff in a race a few months back.”

“Oh shit – was the person okay?” You asked him, eyebrows knitted in concern. While you didn’t 100% believe that this mystery person would drive someone off the road, you knew about the accident that occurred in the more mountainous area around the town – that’s when you had to take a break from attending the races for a while since police were starting to crack down on it after the wreck. 

“Eh, he was fine – had a pretty bad concussion, though. Car was completely totaled, too.” You sighed a bit in relief knowing no one died, but you still couldn’t believe such a bold rumor – no one was even around to witness it, so it was all just speculation and made-up stories. You tried taking time to look at the other vehicles, but your gaze just kept drifting back to that breathtaking Aston Martin. With a deep breath, you made your way closer to the car without climbing over the guardrail.

“What ‘cha doing now?” Noah asked, not leaving his position by the starting line.

“I just want to complement their car, is all. It’s not like I’m confessing my undying love or something.” You replied as you got further and further away from him, walking backwards and hoping you didn’t accidentally run into someone.

He just shook his head at you, the laid-back smile never leaving his face, “Alright – probably won’t even answer you, though.”

Eh, you weren’t expecting one in the first place since no one has ever even seen the mysterious driver of the million-dollar car – for all you know, it could be a ghost or something. There had been some strange images of vehicles being driven with no one behind the wheel popping up, but they were always taken down before anyone could actually save the pictures. You continued making your way past the crowd, saying _“excuse me”_ and _“pardon me”_ when the situation called for it. There was a large turnout tonight, more so than usual. It was probably due to the fact there hadn’t been any races since police started cracking down on the events and people were in dire need of some excitement in the boring town of Jasper, Nevada. Soon, you were as close as you were going to get to the car without being able to walk out onto the makeshift race track.

You leaned over the guardrail, one hand supporting your weight to make sure you didn’t topple forward while the other was cupped around your mouth in the hopes that it would project your voice over the noise around you. You were smiling like an idiot and your eyes were sparkling like a kid on Christmas as you exclaimed, “Hey! I really like your car – the paint job is beautiful!”

You waited for a beat but, just as you were about to turn around and head back to where Noah was probably still vibing, the silent car flashed its lights twice at you, acknowledging your existence and showing that whoever was behind the wheel heard you. Your smile grew a bit wider as you gave them a thumbs up, saying, _“good luck tonight!”_ before making your way back to your spot near the starting line.

Noah soon came into sight and, as you got closer, he turned his attention to you and said with a shit-eating grin, “So, how’d the confession go? Did you make them fall in love with you?”

You snorted as you went to mirror his position next to him on the guardrail, saying with a smirk while gesturing to your person, “Of course I did – do you think anyone could resist these charms?”

“Uh, yeah actually. Remember that time in 7th grade when you confessed to your, quote-end-quote, _‘Prince Charming’_ and managed to–?” You cut the poor man off before he could continue reminiscing about your embarrassing confession to a boy you had a crush on for, like, your entire life; that is a memory lane you’d rather not go down.

“Alright, alright let’s not talk about my embarrassing high-school love life… or I’ll bring up your wonderful track record, including that one time you–!” He cut in before you could finish talking, face turning a light shade of pink as he averted his gaze back to the cars in front of you.

“Okay – no talk about high school. Got it loud and clear.” After almost discussing your horrible attempts at dating in your younger years, you two continued to talk for a bit while the race was still setting up. You and Noah were close in your schooling years but, when you moved away to live with your mom in Washington, you two had drifted apart. Though, you had managed to rekindle a friendship with him after you moved back to Jasper after your senior graduation; it was nice having someone you could geek out with about cars and the like after all those years. While you did have some really good friends back up north, Jasper – despite being the most boring place in the United States – was always your home at heart. When you moved back to live with your dad and help with running the shop, it was like you had never left in the first place.

“Oh, looks like it’s finally starting,” Noah stated as he pointed towards the man holding the flashlight that would signal the start of the race. You pulled out your cellphone to look at the time, flinching when the sudden brightness of your screen hurt your eyes: 3:09 a.m. Huh, it didn’t feel like it had been almost twenty minutes – time just flew by sometimes.

You watched in anticipation as the man took his position in the middle of the road and raised the flashlight above his head. The engines were roaring and, as soon as the light flicked on, the noise of rubber-against-asphalt filled the air around you. Everyone cheered as the cars drove by and out into the desert, getting ready to haul ass to the finish line once the last one had finally passed. You waved goodbye to Noah as you both went your separate ways to your respective vehicles, Noah to his old pickup truck and you to your bike. You threw on your helmet and put your keys into the ignition of your motorcycle, making your way down the road that was the shorter route to where the finish line was located.

People were hooting and hollering as they drove past you, all in a hurry to make it to the goal before the actual racers. It wasn’t always this crazy, but people needed excitement and street races were their activity of choice – it wasn’t the worst thing one could choose, you supposed. While you weren’t in it for the rush of adrenaline – you were there to just look at and talk about cars with your fellow automobile enthusiasts – you could definingly understand the trill behind doing something both dangerous and illegal. The wind of the desert night air was hitting against your face, the feeling of it soothing on your skin. Your mom and dad weren’t exactly excited when you decided your first vehicle would be a motorcycle but it was your money, so it was ultimately your choice. While your bike certainly had its downsides, you also loved the feeling of the wind in your hair and the smell of the fresh air.

Eventually, you made it to the finish line with only a few seconds to spare. You removed your keys from their place in the ignition before placing them in your hoodie pocket, putting down the kickstand so your bike wouldn’t topple over. You made your way to the growing crowd of spectators, placing your helmet on the handlebars before jogging over to join the steadily increasing mass of humans. You watched as the cars drove in from the desert, dust flying behind them in thick clouds. Noah had somehow managed to find you in the chaos and took his place next to you, yelling and cheering with excitement as the event came closer and closer to the finish. You felt Noah elbow you lightly in the side, pointing to the car leading the race and smirking as he said, “Looks like your encouragement helped, huh?”

You turned back to see the exact moment the red-and-gold Aston Martin crossed the makeshift finish line, nearly going deaf as everyone’s cheers grew in volume. You were shouting, too – your face flushed with a mixture of excitement and body heat from the people around you. You were probably sweating pretty badly, but that wasn’t what you were focusing on at the moment – you were too busy watching as the cars one-by-one made their way to the finish line and, subsequently, ending the race. Now, after everything was over, everyone needed to scatter like rats before the police came and arrested anyone.

“Hey, stay safe, alright? I’ll see you later!” Noah exclaimed as he opened the door to his truck, getting ready to head home for a good morning’s sleep.

“You too, man – see you soon!” And with that, you were gone. You enjoyed the feeling of the chilly morning air as it hit your face, cooling you down – something of which you were very grateful for. You decided to take the roads in the mountains home; it was a bit longer than your usual route, but you felt like prolonging the night just a little longer. Though, you ended up catching up to someone you weren’t expecting.

The Aston Martin was in front of you, a good distance away, and you couldn’t help but wonder who was really behind the wheel. You watched as the car suddenly turned on a dime and headed down a dirt side road off of the main drag. Your thoughts fought with one another as you neared the entrance where Mx. Mysterious had turned down. Apart of you said not to, _“it would be weird and stalker-ish – you don’t even know the person!”_ it exclaimed, while the other part of you yelled, _“just go and check it out – what’s the worst that could possibly happen?”_

So, probably against your better judgment, you pressed lightly on your breaks and made the right-hand turn down the unpaved roadway. You had lost track of the car at some point – now you were just blindly driving in the woods, probably on someone’s property, in the wee hours of the morning. Not wanting to get shot for trespassing, you slowed down so you could turn around without flipping your bike only to hear a voice from somewhere in the trees say, “Oh, you should have seen me Breakdown – I was on fire! Those fleshies didn’t stand a chance against me.”

Wow, whoever that was had a really smooth voice and – wait… Fleshies?

You put your foot down, causing the gravel to crunch slightly under your boots, and listened carefully as a voice spoke from somewhere to your right. You slowly rolled your bike over to one of the many trees that surrounded you, resting it against the trunk of a large oak. This was so stupid, but you know the saying: _“curiosity killed the cat… but satisfaction brought it back.”_ Your mind finished the saying for you, only urging you to go closer to the voice – maybe it _was_ the mysterious driver?

This was certainly one of your many flaws – you know, not being able to keep your nose out of things that aren’t your business. You made your way through the dry shrubbery, doing your best to silence your footsteps as you removed your helmet and held it tightly in your hands as a way to help ease the anxiety rising in your gut. Soon you found yourself on the edge of an empty field, your head swiveling around to looking at your surroundings. There in front of you was a giant robot – _a red-and-gold giant robot._

Huh. Well, that explained why no one had seen the mysterious owner of the Aston Martin – it was because the Aston Martin _was_ the driver.

You watched, unable to move as the bot in front of you continued talking to whomever this “Breakdown” was… Oh god, were there more of them?

Maybe you were dreaming? Yeah, you were probably just hallucinating or something! You were really tired before the race had even started, after all. Your gaze never left the strange and terrifying sight in front of you as you pinched your arm as hard as you could, flinching at the pain. Though, the robot never left – it was as real as ever.

Well, this was enough craziness for one night. You just wanted to go home, go to sleep, and completely forget about what you just saw. What even did you see again? You’ve completely forgotten already.

With slow steps you began to back up, never taking your eyes off of the creature in front of you. Though, this also meant you weren’t looking where you were stepping. A stick broke under your weight, causing a loud _‘snap’_ to echo through the suddenly very quiet forest. The creature stopped talking and the air around you became so thick with tension you could have sliced it with a knife. Eventually, however, you ended up making eye contact with whatever the Aston Martin had turned into.

You turned tail and ran immediately knowing that the robot had 100% seen you, not stopping as you made your way back to your bike and dropping your helmet at some point in the chase in order to gain more speed. Though all you kept seeing were more trees as you continued to run – trees upon trees, but your bike nowhere in sight. You didn’t think you had gone that far in!

You swore you felt your soul leave your body as a giant hand grabbed you, lifting you off the ground as you tried desperately to break free of its grasp. The hold was tight, uncomfortably so, but not enough to break your ribs or anything. Biting probably wouldn’t do anything since the being seemed to be made of some type of metal, but maybe you could try and pry the fingers off?

“Ugh, _great_ – now I get to deal with you.” Your hands were starting to hurt as you continued clawing at the fingers keeping you trapped, your breathing becoming more frantic with each passing second. You turned to look the giant robot in his bright red eyes – yours filled with a mixture of fear and panic. The creature was looking at you with disgust as he watched the tears from your eyes fall down your reddened cheeks, grimacing as he held you further away from his body.

“Sometimes I forget how… _off-putting_ you humans are. Your organic biology is absolutely revolting.” Wow, what a rude creature. You eventually gave up on your pathetic attempt at escape after so many failed attempts. At this point, you were just dangling there, at the mercy of this being who obviously didn’t like your species in the slightest. Why couldn’t you have run into a giant robot that liked humans? Was that really too much to ask?

“Breakdown, I need a groundbridge at my coordinates – _I caught a pest_.”

“P… Please. I won’t tell anyone.” You pleaded, trying to look as pitiful as possible and hoping that the robot holding you in an almost painful grasp would show you some mercy. You hated spiders, but you always took them outside instead of killing them. Maybe it was the same for him? Like, you’re so small and weak compared to this giant robot, so maybe he would feel bad for you and just let you go!

“Sorry, but no can do, human. I have to take you to Lord Megatron and see what he wants to do with you – I can’t exactly kill you here.” He spoke so nonchalantly about murdering you as he continued, “Ugh, I don’t even want to think about any of your fluids on my pristine finish!”

“ _No, no, no_ – please don’t take me to your leader! I won’t tell a soul, I swear!” You exclaimed, causing the bot to flinch in annoyance at your sudden increase of volume. You were kicking and wiggling in his grasp, grabbing and futilely trying to push his hand away. All he did was roll his eyes, looking more exasperated at your pathetic attempt to escape.

“Could you stop flailing about already? Why don’t you just be a good human and not make this any harder for either of us.”

“W… Wait. What if I gave you something in return for my freedom?” It appeared as though you had finally reached the third stage of grief – bargaining. You had no clue what you were even talking about. What possibly could you even do that a probably super-intelligent species of alien robots could do?

“Oh? And what would that be, exactly?” He asked, expression smug as he brought you closer to his face. His red eyes felt as though they were boring through your very soul, the heavy feeling of dread only becoming more unbearable as the seconds slowly ticked by. Though, for a giant robot, he was very good-looking; at least you would die looking at something aesthetically pleasing. You had absolutely no clue the beauty standards for his species, but his face shape was perfect in your eyes and the shimmer of his red paint in the moonlight was almost hypnotic. The scenario sounded almost romantic, but that was anything but the case at the moment – your life was on the line here. This wasn’t one of the cute love stories you read in your younger years; sadly, this was reality – a very bad situation in reality that you needed to get out of. You just had to think of something that he would be willing to spare your life for that you could give in return; you didn’t feel like ending up as the prisoner of alien invaders, or even worse… dead.

“I… I could help keep you looking at your very best! You know – buffing scratches, fixing your paint job – I c-can do all of that for you! I have all the tools I’d need at m-my shop.” You cringed internally at your wavering voice. You were hoping to have sounded a little more confident but, in the current situation, it was expected for one to be nervous. It was literally a life or death scenario with your head on the chopping block.

“And why do you think I would even allow a human such as yourself to touch me? I find your species absolutely _revolting_ …” If that wasn’t a blow to your ego, then you don’t know what would be. He continued speaking, gesticulating with his free hand as he spoke, “And besides, I already have an assistant who helps keep up my stunning appearance.”

Your rate of survival was close to becoming nonexistent unless you thought of something fast. You spoke out, the words tumbling past your lips as you tried to further convince your captor of your worth, “H-How about I show you some of the cars I’ve worked on so you can see what a human is capable of doing with a rotary buffer?” You paused for a moment, catching your breath that seemed to have difficulty making its way down your throat, “P… Plus, I’m sure I’m a lot smaller than your assistant is, so I might even be able to reach places they wouldn’t be able to.”

He hummed in thought, seeming to actually take the time to process your words as he looked at you in contemplation. A smirk eventually found its way onto his face, his voice smooth as he spoke, “You humans are quite determined, I will give you that. You know what – why not? I’ll give you the chance to prove yourself…” You felt like celebrating then and there, tears of relief forming and resting on your eyelashes, but you stopped as he continued talking, his smirk becoming more malicious, “ _but_ , if I don’t think you’ll be of any use to me, I will take you to Lord Megatron to see what he would like to do with you and, let me tell you, he is not the merciful type.” You swallowed down the lump in your throat, suppressing the shiver at the knowledge there was someone even worse than this guy out there.

“Hey, Breakdown,” He started, releasing you from his grasp as you unceremoniously fell to the forest floor with a heavy _‘thump’_. It was a fall that, in turn, knocked all of the air out of your lungs. He continued speaking, ignoring you writhing in pain after having fallen on your right side, “cancel that groundbridge for me – it was just an animal.”

He looked back down at you with a smug smirk, almost as if you were less than him – _below_ him. Technically, you supposed, that was true – he was at least twenty feet taller than you, of course you were below him. At the moment though you didn’t quite care about your wounded pride as you were still focusing on trying to catch your breath, glad that the foliage managed to cushion your fall to some degree. Luckily, nothing appeared to be broken at the moment, but you could feel the bruises start to form on the side you landed on and a headache start to form.

“Well, what are you waiting for? Weren’t you going to show me one of the cars you’ve worked on?” You really wanted to be able to punch that egotistical smirk right off of his face, and you certainly wouldn’t hesitate if you were his size, but you were just a human who was desperately trying to push herself up off the ground while covered in dirt and dried leaves.

“J… Just give me a minute here…. I-I need to catch my breath.” You told him, trying to keep the ire that was slowly building inside of you from spilling out. You don’t think someone with an ego as big as his would be okay with a human of all creatures showing him any disrespect.

“I will begin the countdown, then.” Either he didn’t know any earthling figures of speech, or he was purposefully trying to antagonize you into having another nervous breakdown. After twenty-two seconds, you had finally managed to pick yourself up off the ground; after another thirty-five seconds of retracing your steps blindly in the dark, you had managed to find your discarded helmet near the field where this whole mess originally started. Though, now you had no clue where your bike was.

“I need, uh… a few more minutes. I-I can’t remember where I left my bike.” You were feeling a bit disoriented, every place you went looking almost the exact same. The forest at night isn’t a very fun experience, especially when there is a giant killer robot hovering over you.

“Isn’t that it over there?” He pointed a sharpened finger to your right, looking down at you with an unimpressed gaze and an eyebrow ridge raised. You followed the direction in which he was gesturing to, seeing your motorcycle propped up against the tree exactly where you had left it. Your face was becoming warm under his scrutinizing stare. You told him, your voice coming out a bit softer than you meant for it to be, “Oh, um, yeah that’s it. T-Thanks….”

“Yeah, yeah, just hurry up; I don’t have all solar cycle. I _am_ a very busy mech, you know.” He told you dismissingly, walking ahead of you with his longer stride. Your eyes rolled involuntarily, knowing that he wasn’t able to see you from his position. You continued with your breathing exercises, shakily putting your helmet on and strapping it under your chin with unsteady hands; you needed to get it together before you could even _think_ about trying to drive home. You did your best not to let your anxiety show as you grabbed your bike and straddled it, lifting up the kickstand and placing the keys in the ignition. The engine roared to life and you flicked your headlights on, ready to lead this probably-evil alien to your wonderful abode.

“A-Alright, I’m ready to go now.” You told him, turning around to watch as he transformed back into the Aston Martin that had caught your eye. Ah, much simpler times back then.

“Ugh, _finally_. Go ahead and lead the way then, human.” He told you, turning his headlights on and blinding you in the process. You flinched back, bringing a hand to shield your eyes from the sudden bright light.

“Y-Yeah… just don’t try and run me off the road, okay?” You told him with an uneasy smile, trying to lighten the mood a bit even though he was the one who threatened to kill you, but you don’t think someone like him would even be willing to apologize to a revolting human such as yourself.

You heard him chuckle before he said, voice as smooth as butter, “No promises.~”

You had no clue what to say to that, so you just turned back around to look in front of you, ignoring the awkward air around you. You pushed on the gas pedal and drove back up the unpaved road before pulling out onto the main drag, relieved to see that no one else was on the road. If you were going to be driving unsteady, which you probably were, you really didn’t want to put others in danger in addition to yourself.

Having someone who was willing to squash you like a bug not even twenty minutes ago following behind you was as nerve-wracking as one would think, especially when it wasn’t a person who tried to kill you, but instead a murderous car from outer space capable of transformation. Wow, you even sounded unhinged to yourself and you were the one who saw everything.

Another thing that made you let out a sigh of relief was that you didn’t live in Jasper – you lived in the outskirts of the small town. Your father’s automobile shop is located right next to your old childhood home, so you didn’t need to worry about anyone else seeing your would-have-been abductor and getting caught up in this mess along with you. After taking a few more turns and small detours to avoid more populated areas, your home eventually came into sight. Luckily, your dad was out of town for the week on a trip with your uncle to Chicago for the big auto show that was held there every year; he always talked about wanting to go but never had the chance up until now do it. Now, a part of you was wishing you would have taken up the offer to go with him; maybe then you wouldn’t be stuck in this mess.

You pulled into your driveway, stopping your bike and putting the kickstand down before you turned the engine off. You stepped off of your motorcycle and removed your helmet, the feeling of your hair sticking on your clammy skin not being an appealing one. With a small gesture of your hand towards the shop, you said, “Well, this is where the magic happens. Just give me a minute to open the garage.”

You heard him hum in acknowledgment before he turned his lights off, saying, “Sometimes I forget how primitive human technology is – quite sad, really.” You just ignored his little jab at your species and unlocked the front door with still slightly shaky hands, walking through the entryway into the kitchen before making your way to the garage so you could open the automatic doors to let the transforming car-robot-thing in. You watched as the doors opened slowly, creaking due to their age; you cringed at the noise, noting that you’d need to oil those up at some point before the door just straight-up broke off.

You heard him make a sound akin to a whistle as he rolled in, parking next to the car you had been working on for the past four months or so, asking, “Oh, so this is the car you were talking about?”

“Yeah, it’s my dad’s – he wanted me to make it look brand new, so I’ve been replacing old parts, repainting it, and even added a glossy finish as an extra bonus. It’s probably my best work so far if I do say so myself.” You walked over to the car, placing your hand on the hood and patting it lightly, smiling genuinely now that a lot of the adrenaline had left your body. You loved to work on cars and had since you were a child thanks to your dad though, after your parents divorced and you went to live with your mom, that love of automobiles and machines vanished. Luckily, when you came back to your hometown after graduation, it was like you hadn’t even stopped being your dad’s little assistant. Though, now you were able to use the _‘grown-up tools’_ your parents wouldn’t even let your near as a child.

“It isn’t too bad; better than what I was expecting. Still not as beautiful as me, though.” He said smugly, causing your eyes to roll slightly. Even though he was currently in his car form, you knew exactly what his expression would be just from his tone of voice – it was kind of sad that you had this guy’s personality figured out after knowing him for roughly a half-hour. He continued though, his wheels turning in your direction, “You know what? Sure – I’ll spare your life if this is what you’re able to do, but you must do whatever I say whenever I say it.”

Well, that didn’t sound too bad. Though, before you even got the chance to say your ‘thank you for sparing me and not taking me to your overlord’, he continued, his voice lowering an octave, “Oh, and don’t tell anyone about this, or I will not hesitate in squishing you like a bug next time.”

You thought you would have been scared, which you certainly were, yes, but you hadn’t expected a loud “ha!” to escape past your lips. You turned around to lean against the car, crossing your arms over your chest as you stared at the visually stunning, but very egotistical, red car in front of you, saying with a slight smirk, “Didn’t need to tell me twice. Besides, who would I even tell? I highly doubt the police would believe me if I told them a giant robot tried to abduct me.”

“Cybertronian, not robot.” He corrected you, sounding a bit annoyed at the fact you called him a ‘robot’.

“Well, _sorry_ I didn’t know what your species was called – it’s not like I even knew of your existence up until now.” There was a brief silence before you realized something – he didn’t even know your name yet. Well, it wasn’t like there was a good time for civil introductions in the forest.

“Oh, my name is ___, by the way. Thought you might want to know since we’ll be seeing more of each other. Do you have a name?” You asked, waiting to see what his name, if he even had one, would be. Chad would be a good fit for him, you thought; it had that special kind of douchebag energy to it.

“Of course I have a name,” He scoffed at your question, continuing to speak in his frustratingly smooth voice, “It’s Knockout, but I think I’ll just stick to calling you _‘human’_ ; it just sounds so much better than your… _weird_ earthling name.

Now it was your turn to scoff as you said, exasperated at his rudeness, “Oh, _my_ name is the weird one? You’re called _Knockout_ for Christ’s sake!”

“For your information, my name is completely normal for a cybertronian such as myself.” He replied, telling you as if you knew what was and wasn’t a normal name for his species.

“And my name is completely normal for a human.” You spat back, leaning a bit towards his parked form in the garage. Now that the risk of dying was lower – while it was definingly not at 0%, it was certainly not as high as it had previously been – your spunky nature and slight sass had returned. You’d probably need to keep it in check, though; he could take back his promise at any point. Though, before he could say anything in return, you heard what sounded like radio chatter coming from his interior.

“Well, duty calls.” Knockout flicked his lights back on, beginning to back out of the garage as he said, “See you around then, fleshie. Don’t do anything you’ll regret.”

“Yeah… see you around, then.” You told him quietly, watching as he tore out of your driveway and sped down the road away from Jasper, dirt and dust kicking up behind him. Once he was out of view, your legs immediately gave out and you fell to the ground, your knees hitting against the concrete. _Ouch_ , that was definitely going to hurt later. Though, right now, all you wanted to do was get a shower, cry for a little bit, and then pass out for the next 24 hours in order to heal both your physical and mental trauma from the night. All you could hope for was that working with Knockout wasn’t going to be as bad as death would have been.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! ♥
> 
> I have, like, no knowledge of cars and the like, so this fic is going to be a learning experience for me; I've noticed in most of my fanfictions, the Reader always specializes in something I have no experience with in real life. Lol
> 
> I'm always open to constructive criticism-- just no hate, please! I don't think my sensitive heart could handle it,,


End file.
